The Stag and the Lion
by astimegoes
Summary: Elysabeth must decide whether or not she is a stag like her father, a lion like her mother, or a wolf like the man that she loves. (Slightly AU) (Rating may change to M in later chapters.)
1. Ours is the Fury

It was always hot in King's Landing, but on this day the sweltering heat of the summer sun was almost unbearable. Elysabeth sat beneath her favorite old tree and wondered what kind of stories it would tell if it could speak. She wondered how many kings and how many queens it had seen, and if it had seen any battles. She wondered if it was there before there was ever a city, or if was placed when the Red Keep was built. She was sure it had seen all kinds of strange and peculiar things in it's presumably long life. _The stories it could tell would be magnificent._ She thought to herself. _But it is a tree, and tree's cannot speak, or see, or hear.. _

More often than not she found herself pondering such things. She perceived things in ways that were unlike most she knew, this is where Elysabeth was differed from the rest of her family. That and her looks. Elysabeth resembled her father in the way she was built. Her body was strong, and husky, but she was tall like her mother. Her eyes were the deep Lannister green, and her hair the color of night, that she got from her father. Which is one of the many things that weighed heavy on her heart. Her brothers and sister were all yellow of hair, like their mother, and they even shared her temperment. Elysabeth on the other hand is quiet, and doesn't take joy in the pain of others. Something that often put her on the receiving end of her siblings cruel behavior.

It also didnt help that her mother had always treated her like she meant nothing to her, and her father was no better—though he treated all his children this way but that never changed her feelings toward them. She loved them all with everything she had. They were her family, even if they didn't treat her as such.

"Elysabeth! You depart in two moons! There are things to be done!" Septa Ilaine said in her stern voice as she approached Elysabeth.

"That is almost a lifetime, I have plenty of time to ready my things. Right now I have more important things to be occupying my time with."

"Reading is not more important than gathering your belongings. Now go! Do as I've said." The Septa grabbed the girl by her arm and began leading her towards her chambers.

"Fine, though I do not understand why I have to go." Elysabeth said giving in to her. She knew there was no use fighting it any longer and the truth being, Elysabeth was excited about the journey. She looked forward to the few months away from the hectic life of the city. It was the month long ride with her mother and that made wish to stay behind. She knew it would be a miserable ride full of bickering between Myrcella and Tommen, and not to mention his incessant whining.

"You know perfectly well why you have to go. Ned Stark is your fathers oldest and dearest friend. It's very important the whole family be present,."

Elysabeth felt like there was something more that she wasn't being told, but she knew asking would do no good. Her questions rarely came with answers, With that she went and began to ready her things for the impending trip to the North.


	2. Winter is Coming

The long summer was coming to an end, Elysabeth could feel it in her bones. Or maybe it was the bitter cold of the North that was sending chills down her spine. She was so used to the warmth of the southern sun, that this cold was almost unbearable, but she had to admit is oddly was refreshing. It made her feel alive.

"We descend upon Winterfell, your Grace," a knight of the kings' guard yelled from ahead. "Should we ride on and let them know you will be arriving within the hour?"

The king sent the riders on ahead, glad to finally have a few moments alone to speak with his daughter.

"I don't understand why you had to ride your own damn horse as opposed to riding with your mother in the carriage." The king said in his gruff manner that Elysabeth had grown so accustomed to.

"I just felt it was best. I know mother isn't fond of my company."

He knew she was right. For some reason Cersai had always hated their daughter. Though he didn't know why. She loved their other children, and often showed it. He didn't understand why she didn't share that same love for Elysabeth. He knew now that he was in fact making the right decision for his daughter.

"You look nervous, girl. Why?"

"I've heard northern hospitality is very different from the southern ways that I know. And I am worried that Ned Stark and his family may not like me."

"The only difference is that it exists," The king said with a deep laugh. "There is nothing to fear or be nervous about. You will enjoy the company of the Starks, as they you."

_As they you._ Elysabeth repeated to herself silently. That was a first for the young girl. Her father rarely spoke to her, let alone spoke to her with any warmth or kindness. This only added to her suspicions that there was something her father was keeping from her.

* * *

><p>As the king grew closer, all the inhabitants of Winterfell began assembling at the gates.<p>

Looking around, Catelyn grew worried. "Where's Arya? Sansa where is your sister?"

Sansa shrugged. She had no idea where the wild girl was, nor did she care. She would have preferred if Arya just hadn't shown up, but Sansa had no such luck. She spotted Arya hurrying up to find her place in line. _Always late. _Sansa thought to herself.

"Arya, what are you doing with that on?" Ned asked his youngest daughter, who was wearing some sort of helmet. Ned took the helmet from his daughter and pushed her towards her place in line just as the king and his party were entering the castle gates.

Robert stared at Ned for a long moment before speaking.  
>"You've gotten fat," he said with a serious look.<br>Ned gave the king a questioning look before they both burst into laughter and embraced.

"Take me to your crypt, I want to pay my respects."

"We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait." The queen said to her husband hoping he would heed her words. Not much to her surprise he continued on to the crypts with Ned.

"I'm surprised at you actually riding your horse the entire way." Jaime joked with his niece. Despite his sisters' disdain for the girl, he quite enjoyed her. "You are too stubborn, but I suppose that is the Lannister in you."

"I have to admit it wasn't the best idea. I am unbelievably tired."

"That is no ones fault but your own," Cersai snapped at Elysabeth before turning to leave. "Jaime, go and find our brother." She yelled as she exited the courtyard.

Elysabeth truly was exhausted from the month long ride and seeing as she had already somehow managed to anger her mother she decided to skip the formalities and wander around the castle on her own. She walked for what seemed like forever, examining all the great rooms of the castle. She was exiting the library when she noticed something strange about the walls. _The walls seemed almost to be alive_. She thought to herself. Steam was emanating out of every crack and hole in the stone. "It's so beautiful." She whispered aloud as she ran her hand across the warm wall.

"Winterfell was built over hot springs. That's why is does that," a voice said from behind.

"Really?" she asked, examining the walls once more. "That's so fascinating."

"I suppose," the boy said with a laugh. "I'm Jon, I don't think we've met."

"I'm Elysabeth."

"Ah. You must be one they're looking for."

"Someone is looking for me?" Elysabeth asked, wondering who could possibly be searching for her. "Am I in trouble?"

The boy laughed again. "I don't think so, I think your father just wants a word. Would you like me to take you to him?"

"That would be wonderful, he's probably already angry that I've kept him waiting."

The walk was a silent one, Elysabeth was so worried that her father was angry with her. She thought she must have embarrassed him by running off. _I'm so stupid _she thought to herself _I should have just stayed with mother._

"Your father is through that door."

"Thank you for showing me the way." Elysabeth said as she stood there looking at the door.

"Are you going to go in?" Jon asked.

"Yes. I'm just waiting," Elysabeth replied.

"For what?"

"To not be so frightened."

"I really don't think he's angry with you," Jon said trying to reassure the girl.

"You don't know my father. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"The longer you stand out here, the longer it is you are keeping him waiting."

"I suppose you're right. Thank you again for showing me the way,"

The boy gave her a slight nod and a smile before turning to leave.

Elysabeth reluctantly pushed through the doors and made her way to where her father was sitting.

"I am so sorry for keeping you waiting, father. I was ju-"

"Leave us," Robert said to his squire, interrupting his daughter.

"Where in seven hells have you been, girl?" Robert demanded. "I've had people searching for you for hours."

"I was just wandering around, I didn't realize I would be missed.

His daughters words wounded him. He knew that normally she wouldn't have been missed. It was only due to his need to speak with her that he, himself even noticed.  
>"I was never meant to be a father," he said solemnly, placing his head in his hands. "Elysabeth, I have arranged for you to be married to the eldest Stark boy."<p>

Elysabeth waited a moment before replying. "I knew on the way here that I probably wouldn't return home." Elysabeth didn't know what she felt. She wasn't sure if she was sad or angry or relieved to finally know what it was that was being kept from her.

"I'm sorry if you're angry." Robert said. He meant every word. He was truly sorry and for everything. For leaving her in a strange place, for never showing the girl affection, for never saying he loved her. He hadn't even known he cared for her, until now. She was the child that was most like him, yet she was so different at the same time. She was patient and caring, everything he was not.

"I'm not, father. I know you're doing what you think is best." Elysabeth replied interrupting Robert's thoughts. "I've always known the day would come when you would arrange for me to be married."

"If it is any consolation, you're brother is also to be married. Though he didn't take it as well as you," Robert said with a laugh. "The bloody boy cried!"

Elysabeth laughed a little knowing how dramatic Joffrey could be. She was not surprised at all by his behavior.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Go on, girl. Leave me."

Elysabeth left the room in a better mood than she had entered in. Despite the news her father had just given her, she was content. It was common knowledge that highborn girls were to be married to a partner of their parents choosing. There would be no point in fighting the matter or trying to change it. Instead she embraced the news, hoping that maybe her life would change for the better.


	3. Hear Me Roar

As night began to fall over Winterfell, people started to gather inside of the Great Hall. The roar of laughter and songs had already begun to ring throughout the castle. As Elysabeth grew closer she could feel her stomach begin to tangle into knots. She had no idea what to expect from the evening.

"Could you look any more terrified?" A familiar voice said catching Elysabeth off guard. She turned to find it was her uncle, Jaime. Though she should have known, he is the only one who would poke fun at a time like this.

"Uncle Jaime, why must you tease me?"

"Because you make it so easy, girl" he said flashing a smile. "What has gotten you so worried?"

"Have you not heard?" Her uncles' ignorance of the situation stunned Elysabeth. He and her mother have always been so close, she was sure she would have mentioned something like this.

"Apparently not. Please, do tell."

"Father has promised me to the eldest Stark boy, Robb. I am to meet him tonight."

"That is shocking news," Jaime said in an odd tone. Elysabeth didn't know if he was being condescending or if he was truly shocked by the news of her marriage. "Hold your head high when you go in there, Elysabeth. A lion does not cower to a wolf."

"I am not a lion, I am a stag like my father." Elysabeth thought to herself. She didn't know what to make of her uncle's words, but something about them made her very uneasy.

* * *

><p>Robb sat with his arms folded, as he listened to Theon Greyjoy go on at some length about what his betrothed may look like.<p>

"Tell me again how it is that you have not seen her," Theon said with a laugh.

"I told you, I wasn't paying attention to the lot of them," Robb said growing annoyed. "I had no idea upon their arrival that I was to marry one of them."

"Well if you're lucky she'll look just like her mother and nothing like that father of hers," Theon said as he took another drink his wine. "But if she looked like the queen I doubt she would stay hidden away as she has since she arrived."

"It doesn't matter what she looks like, I've told you that."

"You have, but I still don't believe you." Theon said pushing Robb further into agitation.

Robb tried ignored the drunken boy, as he was caught up in his own thoughts. He truly wasn't concerned with her looks; he was more concerned that she would resemble her mother in other ways.

"Why do you think she has yet to arrive?" Theon suggested drawing Robb out of his thoughts.

"I'm sure she has her reasons," Robb said with a harsh tone. "Do you think maybe you can stop going on about it?"

Theon agreed and focused his attention elsewhere. Robb on the other hand couldn't think of anything but Elysabeth. So far he had met the entire royal party with the exception of her, and he hadn't met one that he didn't truly dislike.

"Elysabeth!" Princess Myrcella yelled catching Robb's attention and Theon's as well. They both turned quickly to see the girl as she approached. Robb watched as she walked towards the table where they were all seated. The look on her face was that of sheer terror. Robb instantly found himself feeling sorry for her.

"Well, she doesn't look like her mother," Theon said with a laugh. Robb shot him a mean look that meant he needed to be quiet.

"We've been waiting for your arrival all evening, m'lady," said a drunken Theon who had clearly ignored Robb's warning. "I was beginning to think you didn't exist."

"I'm Robb Stark" he said as he stood to greet Elysabeth. "This is Theon Greyjoy. Please, pay him no mind. I rarely do."

"It's nice to meet the both of you. I apologize if I am late." Elysabeth said with a shy smile.

"There is no need to apologize, your grace."

"Please, sit here next to me. Tell me about your journey," Theon said. "I heard you rode your own horse? That doesn't seem like something a princess would do."

Robb felt himself cringe at the tone in Theon's voice. He was mocking Elysabeth and she could see it. Robb took note of Elysabeth's embarrassment and began to feel some of his own. He wanted to yell at Theon on then and there but he knew it would do more damage than good so he didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>The evening was made up mostly of conversations between Theon and Elysabeth. The more he drank, the more he would talk. For Elysabeth the evening had grown dull, and very uncomfortable. It had seemed as though the boy had not stopped talking since their introduction. Elysabeth was trying to be polite but she didn't know much more of the drunken boy she could endure, or even how much more of the evening itself. A commotion from the end of their table had drawn Theon's attention elsewhere, much to Elysabeth's delight.<p>

"Please excuse me, I must tend to my sister," Robb snapped as he stood to leave.

Elysabeth smiled and bowed her head as he left the table, though his tone made her feel like she had done something wrong.

"These northerners are no better than animals," Elysabeth overheard her brother say.

"You shouldn't think like that my dear brother, I hear you too are to wed a Stark," she said interrupting his conversation with the Hound.

"Not by choice," Joffrey said with venom in his voice.

"The girl is very beautiful," she said growing angry. "If you're not happy about it, blame our father, not the girl. She doesn't deserve your anger, and you don't deserve her."

Elysabeth stood quickly to leave. She had never spoken to Joffrey in such a manner and she feared the repercussions from such disrespect.

"Where do you think you're going?" Joffrey asked still stunned by his sister's words.

"I think it's time I retire for the night," Elysabeth gave her brother a smile and walked off before he could say anything else. All Elysabeth could think about though was her uncle's words. "A lion does not cower to a wolf." She wondered if the same rang true for another lion.

* * *

><p>ATTN: Sorry this is another short chapter, but I haven't posted anything in so long that I really just wanted to get what I had done posted. Chapters from now on will be longer and feature much more interaction between Elysabeth and Robb, and will posted a lot more regularly. Anyhoo! I really hope you liked this chapter, and please feel free to let me know of anything you think I need to work on! Constructive criticism is always welcome! As are reviews in general! ;)<p> 


End file.
